El capricho del sultán
by Chia Moon
Summary: Esclava desde que casi tenía uso de razón. Un día, un joven guerrero llega al lugar de su venta. Llevándosela consigo para servir al sultán. Un nombre. Una experiencia tras otra. Y, repentinamente, una primera esposa. RS. Proyecto prometido en Ponta Pair Love.- castellano.
1. Chapter 1

º...º

º **El capricho del sultán** º

* * *

Advertencias:

 **Nota:** Este fic forma parte de la petición de seguidoras de la página Ponta Pair Love - castellano y su respectivo grupo en facebook.

 **Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor. Solo utilizo sus personajes con fines per... digo, como fan.

 **Pareja:** Ryoma x Sakuno, An x Momoshiro, entre otras.

 **Rango:** Contenido para adultos M.

 **Cantidad:** No tengo pensado que sea un fic demasiado largo, así que no se sorprendan si cuenta con tres o cuatro capítulos nada más. Puede que solo dos.

 **Autora:** Chia S.R

 **Otros datos:** Oc, Ooc (aunque me esforzaré como siempre para que no), AU, Violencia, romance, lemon, erotismo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **A** quel día hacia sumo calor. Los pies le ardían y el sudor cubría su cuerpo. De pie, con las cadenas apretándole las muñecas y los tobillos, miró completamente espantada a toda la gente que los miraban como meros trozos de carne. Las cadenas pesaban con cada paso que cada y esperaba no recibir más latigazos de los necesarios.

Había aprendido que ser obediente era lo más importante y aunque su timidez se lo impedía, intentaba por todos los medios ser complaciente.

El sol le calentó la piel a medida que abandonaba la pequeña lona que cubría a los esclavos. No por protección especial para ellos, si no para evitar que la mercancía sufriera daños adicionales. Eran frecuentes las rebeliones y su vendedor, no iba a jugársela. Según sus últimas palabras ese día hacia ellos, necesitaba venderlos o terminarían en la soga.

Subir encima de los tablones fue un suplicio. La madera caliente y las astillas estuvieron a punto de hacerla tropezar.

Las personas a su alrededor acallaron sus protestas de calor, con los ojos fijos en ella. Su vendedor sonrió satisfecho mientras se frotaba el mentón.

—Por supuesto. Mis señores han quedado sorprendidos en el mismo instante en que esta bella en especie de extinción, ha subido al escenario— ronroneó arrastrando las palabras—. Sí. Es una hija del sol. La última de su raza antes de que nuestro anterior sultán arrasara sus tierras. Una joya entre tantos.

Su vendedor siempre contaba la misma historia. Sobre cómo la había recogido entre un mundo de escombros, flaca, muerta de hambre y sed. La alimentó, vistió y enseñó artes que muy pocas mujeres conocían. Al principio, había sido terrible. Su personalidad era muy lejos de ser la que su vendedor quería de ella. No era una mujer loba. Era una ratilla que se escondía entre las grietas del mundo.

Pese a todo, no dudaba en venderla como lo que era. Una mujer que ya no existía. Algo exótico y prohibido.

El hombre le apartaba los sucios cabellos de la cara para que la vieran bien. Pudieran observar su piel tan pajiza y esos curiosos ojos castaños que a veces, parecían rojos y atemorizaban a la gente. Sus dientes, en perfecto estado.

—Tomó suficiente leche de su madre— bromeó el hombre, logrando unas pequeñas risas por parte de sus clientes.

Para ellos, los hijos del sol, eran una raza peligrosa que hicieron bien en extinguir. Más fuertes, más longevos, más aterradores. Si ella llegó a tomar suficientemente leche de su madre, era una buena hembra de su raza. No había otra igual.

—Imagino que os estaréis preguntando por el precio…

Sintió el estómago revolvérsele.

Las miradas sobrecogedoras, como si fuera un ser extraordinario, en vez de la joven que deseaba que todo aquello terminara. Lo que más odiaba era ser expuesta, tener que mostrarse.

—No están interesados, señor.

La voz llego desde la parte trasera de la multitud. Lentamente, abrieron un camino con curiosidad en busca de la voz alzada. Su vendedor se asomó, con las manos retorcidas.

—¿En qué se basa, señor? —cuestionó a media voz.

El hombre se dejó ver. Alto, cabellos oscuros y ojos lilas. Preciosos. Era alto y fornido. Cuando la gente pareció reconocerle, se apartaron aún más de su camino. Algunos se tiraron al suelo en claro gesto de devoción. Ella frunció el ceño y parpadeó. Los flequillos mal cortados cubrían sus ojos e impedían que los demás notaran su interés en él.

—Parece que no me reconoce, buen señor— respondió el misterioso hombre llegando hasta la altura de su vendedor. Tenía las manos en la espalda y de su cintura, colgaban dos cimitarras afiladas—. Takeshi, jefe de la guardia personal del sultán.

Su vendedor ahogó un gritito. Empezó a chasquear los dedos y dos esclavos se movieron rápidamente, cargando consigo con dos pergaminos.

—Mi señor, tengo permiso para esta causa dada la celebración. El sultán Nanjirou firmó esta misma petición años atrás. No caducará hasta…

El soldado ignoró sus palabras, mirando hacia ella con suma atención y al resto del grupo de mujeres, que se apretaron entre sí, nerviosas.

—Vas a darme dos mujeres— acalló—. Esa rubia.

—Es una extranjera, señor… podría venderla por…

El hombre volvió sus preciosos ojos amatista hacia su vendedor, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Acaso estás rechazando la oportunidad de hacerle un regalo al sultán? ¿No debe de ser lo mejor para el mejor? — gruñó. Su vendedor tragó.

—Por supuesto mi señor— aceptó. Temblaba y le sudaba la nuca como nunca. Se volvió hacia los esclavos—. Traedla.

Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y tras asegurarse de que sus esclavos tiraban de la mujer correcta, volvió a centrar su atención en el soldado. Este caminó alrededor del puesto, observando la mercancía con sumo detalle.

—¿Alguna más que sea de su gusto? También tenemos hombres… hombres fuertes que podrían…

—¿Cómo dice? — Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Para la lucha, mi señor! Jamás osaría decir nada que agravara a su señor.

—Bien. Pero no son hombres lo que buscó. Son mujeres. Exquisitas. — Y levantó la mirada hacia ella. La joven retrocedió, repentinamente asustada. —. Me llevaré esa también.

—Oh, por los Dioses. Señor… ya ha escuchado lo valiosa que es… si se la llevara… ¿qué me quedaría? Mire bien.

Aferró a una mujer cualquiera, mostrándole sus partes más imperfectas.

—Ninguna como ella. Nada especial. Todas sucias y sin cualidades de venta.

El soldado se inclinó, superando de estatura a su vendedor. Sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca que sobresaltó al otro hombre.

—Razón de más que el sultán esté feliz. Prepárala.

Se llevó la mano hasta la cimitarra, frunciendo los ojos bajo sus gruesas cejas.

—Es mi última palabra.

Su vendedor tembló, rechinó los dientes y subió hasta su altura. Le acarició las mejillas mientras a ella se le revolvía el estómago y tiró de las cadenas de sus muñecas para entregársela a los otros dos esclavos.

Pensó que su tragedia duraría más. Pero el hombre enseguida abrió los brazos y se volvió hacia su público.

—¡Continuemos! ¡Todavía que me quedan muchachos increíbles!

Dejó de escuchar su voz a medida que pasaban por las murallas altas, que se alejaban del ajetreo y caminaban con los pies cansados hasta las paredes de palacio.

El hombre solo las miró una vez más, antes de dejarlas a las manos de dos fantásticas mujeres.

…

Le frotaron el cuerpo a rabiar. Cortaron su cabello y lo trenzaron. Ropa nueva, suave y fresca que nunca había llevado. Curaron sus heridas y se aseguraron de que su cuerpo oliera a frutas.

Su compañera de tragedias sonreía emocionada, mirándose una a la otra, sin reconocerse. Se señalaban sin cesar, preguntaban con cortas palabras acerca de sus nuevas adquisiciones y miraban asustadas a su alrededor.

—No tenéis nada que temer— dijo una de las mujeres más hermosas que hubiera visto nunca. Tez pálida y cabellos azules, largos, llenando cada hueco de su esbelta espalda—. El amo será bueno con vosotras.

Ambas se miraron sin comprender. Ya le habían visto. Les había parecido un hombre serio, firme y casualmente, por muy aterrorizador que fuera, bondadoso. Las había sacado de ese lugar. Sin castigos, sin arrastrarlas del cabello. Y lo más importante, les había quitado las cadenas que las herían.

—Esta vez, Takeshi ha tenido buen ojo. Son preciosas.

La segunda mujer apareció por una de las enormes puertas. Cargaba con dos collares finos de oro. De esos que solo había llegado a ver colgando de los cuellos de las flamantes esposas que buscaban algún hombre joven que comprar.

—Poneros esto, anda— pidió entregando uno a cada una. Tenía las manos pequeñas y bien cuidadas.

Ambas se miraron con curiosidad y extendieron las suyas, limpias ahora, pero maltratadas. Cogieron uno y se lo colocaron. Fue extraño y diferente sentir el peso sobre su cuello.

La rubia muchacha a su lado abrió la boca con sorpresa y señaló tras ella incesantemente, apremiándola a mirar. Volvió la cabeza con curiosidad y fue sorprendente.

Su reflejo estaba ahí, dentro de un pequeño cuadrado. Sus cabellos atados en dos perfectas trenzas que le hicieron. Sus ojos libres de cualquier mechón de flequillo que entorpeciera. Su piel brillante y limpia.

Nunca se había visto. No era capaz de recordarse de cualquier otro modo, pero de tan solo verse a sí misma, comprendía que habían hecho un trabajo increíble.

La mayor de las dos mujeres sonrió.

—Estáis perfectas. ¿Es la primera vez que os veis en el espejo?

Ambas asintieron, sintiéndose repentinamente, intimidadas. La mujer sonrió amablemente.

—Está bien. Ya tendréis tiempo de veros. Ahora, a conocer al sultán.

Ambas se miraron inquietas y siguieron a la de cabellos azules por los enormes pasadizos, tomadas de los brazos, saltando ante cualquier sobresalto.

Con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, la chica se detuvo ante una de las puertas más impresionantes. Dorados y platas juntas. Dos guardias custodiaban la entrada y uno de ellos dio dos golpecitos cuando las vio.

—Buenas chicas traes hoy, Nanako— habló uno de ellas. La nombrada sonrió.

—Ha sido vuestro jefe. Takeshi las ha elegido.

Uno de los guardias, el pelirrojo y de ojos azules, sonrió de forma misteriosa, clavando los ojos en su compañera rubia.

—Sí. Puedo ver sus gustos plasmados en una de ellas. Esperemos que al sultán termine de gustarle su metedura de pata.

Nanako negó mientras las pesadas puertas se abrían.

—No digas tonterías, Kamio. Ambas son hermosas. Adelante, chicas, pasad.

Con paso inseguro, se adentraron en la oscuridad de la sala. Cortinas cayendo alrededor de enormes ventanas, cojines por todas partes. Velas aromáticas que endulzaban el ambiente. Comida en bandejas llamativas.

Unas risitas llegaron desde detrás de unas cortinas. Nanako aplaudió y dos mujeres salieron corriendo de entre las telas, marchándose entre risas y miradas de burla. Cuando desaparecieron tras la puerta, la mujer de cabellos azules carraspeo.

—Sultán, le he traído las dos nuevas inquisiciones.

Miró hacia las sombras. Una figura estaba echada lánguidamente sobre los cojines. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, penetrante. Ambas retrocedieron e inclinaron la cabeza. Siempre había escuchado diferentes historias acerca de los diferentes poderes que poseía el sultán. No deseaba ser víctima de uno de ellos.

—Nombres.

Sorprendida, ladeó la cabeza. Pese a ser escaso de palabras, su voz fue melosa, como dulce. Había esperado una voz más severa y fría. Ruda incluso.

La mujer se volvió hacia ellas en espera. Ambas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo qué no? Dadme un nombre. Tendréis uno.

La rubia fue quien habló.

—Furcia extranjera y Especie en extinción.

Nanako abrió la boca con sorpresa, mirándolas con la misma incredulidad que cualquier persona podría tener hacia esas palabras. Sin embargo, para ellas ya era la costumbre. Era como su vendedor las llamabas. Todas tenían un nombre en referente a lo que iba a sacar por ellas o para lo que iban a servir.

—Hee. Interesante.

La voz del sultán volvió a llenar la habitación. Las tres mujeres miraron hacia él.

—Nanako, dale a Takeshi la rubia. La castaña, que se acerque.

La muchacha tragó, mirando hacia la rubia con miedo. Nanako se acercó hacia esta y la tomó con suavidad de la mano, luego, clavó los ojos en ella, dándole un suave impulso desde las lumbares.

—Ves con el sultán.

Su primer instinto fue no separarse. Estaba aterrada y lo que menos deseaba era quedarse sola. Por muy hermosa que la hubieran puesto, no podía evitar pensar que solo era para caer de lleno en una trampa.

Pero la habían educado para obedecer. Y eso haría.

Cuadró los hombros y caminó con cuidado hacia los cojines. El sultán se encontraba ahí y no fue para nada como esperaba.

No era un hombre barrigudo, con bigotes horrendos y retorcidos que ocuparan gran parte de su cara magullada. No le faltaba un ojo, ni tenía la piel herida por la bebida y la guerra. Tampoco eructaba y echaba mal aliento. Y mucho menos parecía un fiero guerrero que necesitara tres puertas para entrar en una habitación.

Era musculado, pero no ancho y grandioso hasta el punto de resultar grotesco. Su tez era pálida al contrario de lo que esperaba. Sus cabellos oscuros con ciertos toques verdosos. Apuesto y olía a incienso, a limpio.

Por mucho que ella no fuera buena calculando el tiempo, el sultán no era mucho mayor que ella.

Y lo que más destacaba era su mirada.

Unos preciosos ojos dorados, penetrantes y con una forma gatuna especial adornaban su apuesto rostro.

Por un instante, se quedó congelada. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

Pero él estaba concentrado en ella, observando su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos y alargó una mano hasta su mano, dándole la vuelta. Sakuno suspiró y descendió de la nube que la emoción había empezado a nublarle el recuerdo de qué era.

Una esclava.

Con un movimiento, se agachó de rodillas, bajo su atenta mirada. Bajó los ojos como su vendedor la enseñó y se mordió el labio inferior, inquieta. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿La devolvería? ¿Se la daría a cualquiera de sus hombres como había hecho con su compañera?

Sin embargo, tiró de ella, recostándola en los cojines y poniéndole una bandeja de comida sobre las piernas.

—Aliméntame.

La joven miró la bandeja, confusa. Su vendedor siempre había querido que hiciera tal gesto, pero era tan torpe que siempre terminaba tirando lo que él deseaba. Si no fuera porque era una pieza importante, todo habría resultado más doloroso para ella.

Tragó y con sumo cuidado, liberó una uva, sujetándola en sus dedos. Asegurándose que la bandeja no resbalaba de sus muslos, inclinó el cuerpo hacia él y acercó más la mano hasta que la uva rozó sus labios. Él la miraba fijamente cuando abrió la boca y atrapó entre sus dientes la fruta. Sin poder apartar la mirada de sus labios, tragó.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Sakuno.

—¿Eh? — Levantó los ojos hacia los masculinos, sin comprender.

Él se inclinó, atrapando una uva entre sus dedos y llevándola hasta su boca. Dio un leve brinco al sentir el contacto de la comida contra sus labios.

—Sakuno— repitió él e hizo un gesto invitándola a comer—. Tu nombre.

Abrió la boca sorprendida y él metió la uva dentro. El gusto dulce y ligeramente amargo le llenó la boca de maravilla. Se llevó las manos hacia los labios, y miró los cojines mientras disfrutaba de la nueva experiencia. El vendedor únicamente las alimentaba de pocas comidas y a cuales más baratas y pasadas.

—Sakuno— repitió cuando pudo hablar, mirándole. Él afirmó y volvió a entregarle otra uva, esta vez, esperando que ella la cogiera de sus dedos.

Estaba tan deliciosa, que pese al temor y la vergüenza que sentía, inclinó su cuerpo hacia él y la atrapó, masticando y disfrutando de nuevo de su sabor.

—Voy a enseñarte, Sakuno— indicó.

Ella levantó la cabeza hacia él, curiosa. Un instante después, algo extraño volvía a pasar.

El sultán se había inclinado hacia ella, asiéndola con ternura de la barbilla y asegurándose de que su rostro quedaba frente al de él, sin escapatoria alguna. Sus ojos clavados en los suyos propios, perdiéndose en color dorado tan extraño. Y, después, sus labios, presos bajo los masculinos en un gesto que en antaño le había parecido completamente horrendo y en ese instante, era como algo necesario.

Echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y él presionó suavemente el pulgar en su labio inferior. Un instante después, despacio, su lengua acarició dientes y encías, hasta surcar más adentro. Gruñó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, echando su cuerpo más hacia atrás, llevándose consigo el de él, pues no hubo forma de quitárselo de encima.

Y de algún modo, aquello pareció como lo correcto. Como si su cuerpo aceptara por primera vez que tener un hombre encima suyo era lo que debía. Sorprendida y asustada consigo misma, golpeó sus hombros y gimió.

Él se detuvo.

—¿Nunca has tenido un hombre? — cuestionó roncamente.

Ella negó. Fuera lo que fuera eso.

—Mi vendedor intentó hacerlo muchas veces, pero era asqueroso. Su lengua, como usted ha hecho… yo…— Se cubrió el rostro, notando las mejillas arder al recordar lo diferente que fue, la excitación de su corazón—. Que él se pusiera encima de mí, se frotara contra mi cuerpo era… horrible. Pero con usted..

El sultán frunció el ceño, alargó una mano hasta la campanita que descansaba entre las bandejas y la hizo sonar.

Un instante después, la mujer de cabello azul regresó.

—¿Sultán?

—Dile a Momoshiro que traiga al vendedor de las mujeres— ordenó.

Sakuno tembló, incrédula. ¿Acaso iba a devolverla? ¿La había puesto tan hermosa para luego tirarla de nuevo? Era como poner un bollo de leche en la boca de alguien muerto de hambre y no darle tiempo si quiera a saborearlo cuando ya se lo están quitando.

Jadeó, asustada y tembló, abrazándose.

El sultán se echó hacia atrás, manteniendo las distancias en silencio mientras revisaba pergaminos y tallaba figuras sobre ellos. Sakuno, si es que realmente terminaba siendo ese su nombre, no sabía leer. Nunca pudo aprender.

—Sultán. Momoshiro ha regresado.

El nombrado levantó los ojos del pergamino y se inclinó, esperando. Sakuno estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie cuando vio a su compañera de esclavitud aparecer y colocarse junto a Nanako, cabeza inclinada y manos unidas. Las joyas tan llamativas habían desaparecido de su cuerpo, no obstante, las telas que cubrían su cuerpo y los aros en sus muñecas, eran de lujo. Tentada a preguntar qué había pasado, solo pudo morderse el labio y compartir el miedo de volver a ser esclavas.

El sonido tan conocido de grilletes la hizo temblar. Miró hacia la entrada, donde dos hombres empujaban a su corpulento vendedor al interior, obligándole a arrodillarse. El hombre que las había elegido y al que su compañera había sido destinada, apareció tras él, poniendo un pie sobre su trasero, manteniéndolo así agachado.

El sultán se frotó la barbilla, como si pensara detenidamente.

—Mi… mi señor— habló su vendedor—. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted? ¿Acaso no le ha gustado mi mercancía? Yo mismo me encargué de que ambas fueran amaestradas para ser más caras.

Sakuno tembló y pegó las manos en la bandeja que todavía sostenía. El olor de la fruta empezó a parecerle nauseabundo.

—Que le corten la lengua— ordenó finalmente el sultán—. Liberar a los esclavos.

El vendedor levantó la cabeza, sacudiéndose de tal forma que el soldado fiel del sultán casi perdió el equilibrio. Éste volvió a empujarlo contra el suelo, sacando un cuchillo de su funda.

—Maldito cerdo desparasitado— gruñó tirando de sus cabellos hacia atrás.

—Momoshiro— intervino la joven de cabellos azules—. ¿Sería tan amable usted de hacerlo fuera? No creo que el sultán ni las doncellas deban de ver…— Dedicó una fría mirada al sujeto—, tales inmundicias.

El nombrado se rascó la nuca, pensativo. Clavó sus ojos en su compañera, que le miraba con cierto pánico.

—Sí. Cierto. Tsk. Traedlo— ordenó a la guardia.

Y tras hacer una reverencia, salió.

—Nanako. — El sultán le mostró varios pergaminos—. Encárgate de apuntar a esta chica con su nombre.

—¿Cuál ha de ser? — cuestionó la mujer aceptando los pergaminos.

—Sakuno.

Y luego volvió la mirada hacia ella, fijo.

—Mi primera esposa.

* * *

 **n/a**

¿Creían que me había olvidado por mis actualizaciones en Naruto? No, no. Muy mal. Yo sigo trabajando en Pot aunque actualice de otros fics. Ryosaku es una de mis parejas favoritas y forever and ever. No tengo vuelta atrás con ella y muchas historias que contar. Ando escribiendo sin parar de todo. Y ya saben que esta parejita le pongo más mimo que a ninguno, sinceramente.

Bien, el caso es que lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen. Lo prometí con su respectiva imagen en ponta Pair. Espero que se acuerden, no sean malos QnQ.

Bueno, es un Au claramente, pero me esforzaré porque no tenga mucho fuera de caracter.

¡Ya me dicen cositas, amores de mis vidas!


	2. Chapter 2

Tras sacarme de quício, que le diera mil vueltas, el final. NO hay más donde sacar. Me tiene frita un personaje que no casa con Ryoma, jope.

Gracias por leer hasta aqui :3

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakuno. Porque era el nombre que el señor le había otorgado y por el cual todos la llamaban. De esclava estaba subiendo peldaños. De tal modo, que empezó a no comprender qué sucedía con su vida. No había cambiado demasiado, si lo pensaba bien.

Sí. Camas cómodas. Baños calientes. La compañía de un hombre tan apuesto que quitaba el hipo. Que le cortaba el aliento y hacia que sintiera deseos como mujer.

Pero había una cosa que no cambiaba: Que los demás tomaran decisiones por ella. Continuaba sin ser realmente libre.

—¡Vas a convertirte en una esposa, Sakuno! — gritaba An, su compañera esclava, mientras la zarandeaba. Sus joyas tintinearon sobre su piel—. Eso es genial.

Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior. An estaba radiante siendo la mujer de Momoshiro. Las cosas habían cambiado muy bien para ambas. An se acomodaba. Ella dudaba.

—Seré su esposa, pero continuaré siendo una esclava.

Se levantó de los perfumados cojines para mirar hacia el exterior. Un reguero de casas, pasillos de calles y gente se veían desde su altura. Las nubes casi parecían tocar la tierra.

—No realmente. Ser su esposa cambia las cosas. Podrás salir, dar órdenes…

—An— acalló dulcemente—. Las mujeres del señor no pueden ser vistas por otros hombres. Me recluirá. Tendré de todos los caprichos, sí. Pero…

—No estarás dentro de una jaula exactamente— aseguró la joven tomándola de las manos—. Y yo estaré siempre contigo. Podremos ver como antes veíamos todo. Juntas.

Sakuno dudó, pero no tenía tiempo para más dudas. Nanako apareció con un séquito de mujeres. La ceremonia estaba lista.

—

.

Baile. Música. Carcajadas. Comida.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no podía describir cómo fue todo. Solo sabía que tras unos ritos estaba casada. Su incultura no le permitía saber más. Le cambiaron las ropas, la sentaron junto al señor y se dedicaron a festejar algo que a ella todavía la extrañaba.

—¿No te diviertes?

Levantó los ojos del dátil que había estado rondando por sus dedos para fijarse en él. Apuesto, con el torso desnudo y las joyas cayendo como galardones sobre sus hombros.

—S-sí. Perdón. Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Él alargó una mano para sostener un mechón de sus cabellos. Libres ante los agarres. El último cambio de ropa había sido ideado completamente para facilitarle al señor su posesión. Sus cabellos no iban a ser otro de sus problemas. Las mujeres le habían liberado el peso de los agarres para soltarlo.

Había sido agradable ver cómo todos se quedaban con la boca abierta, pero la timidez podía con ella. Sobre todo, ante la idea de por qué su cambio de vestuario. Sí. Todos sabían perfectamente qué iba a suceder.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—No parece ser así.

Él sujetó su muñeca y tras agacharse un poco, atrapó el dátil entre sus labios. Sakuno enrojeció sorprendida.

—Ah… si quiere comer podría traerle más.

Él lo denegó.

—Eres mi esposa. Que lo traiga la servidumbre.

Clavó la mirada en su rostro, pasando por sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz y deteniéndose en sus labios. Sakuno se tensó cuando él se inclinó hasta que sus bocas se estrecharon entre sí. Sabía a fruta y vino.

Quizás fue el aroma o quizás el ambiente. No lo supo bien. Solo comprendía que su boca deseaba corresponderle. Saborearle del mismo modo que él parecía querer. Sus manos la empujaron contra él y mordiéndole los labios, la miró.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas a complemento de sus labios, le vio levantar una mano, chasquear los dedos y el silencio reino.

Dos esclavas movieron sendas cortinas para cubrirles mientras los invitados abandonaban el lugar. La guardia, sin embargo, no. Tan solo aquellos que poseían mujeres abandonaron su puesto momentáneamente.

—¿Qué sucede? — balbuceó.

El sultán la miro directamente los ojos, con pasión ardiendo en ellos. Deslizó los dedos por la fina tela que cubría sus senos. Sakuno se tensó pero no se apartó. Algo en él no cesaba de atraerla.

—Solo voy a hacerte mía.

—

.

El sol acarició su piel desnuda nada más entrar por la ventana. Las almohadas a su lado estaban vacías. An entró un instante después, sonriéndola y tras ella, varias mujeres con jarrones cargados de agua, aromáticos bálsamos y comida.

Le dolían las caderas, sentía los senos tensos y el cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado una horda de caballos por encima. Para más molestias, su sexo ardía y palpitaba.

An se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándola de las manos.

—¿Has descansado?

Sakuno la miró, parpadeó y abrió la boca. Se sonrojó de sobremanera y An sonrió.

—¿Tan bueno fue?

Sakuno asintió lentamente.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron nunca esta parte? — cuestionó frotándose las mejillas. La sonrisa de la esclava se acentuó aún más—. En serio, An.

—Eso alagará mucho al sultán de saberlo.

Una sirvienta rio entre dientes, dejando una vasija con agua fresca al lado de la cama de cojines. Miró a An con suficiencia.

—¿Qué esperabas tú, mosquita muerta? El sultán es uno de los hombres más afamados en la cama, por supuesto. Algo que tú no puedes comprender. No le metas más tonterías en la cabeza a la señora.

An iba a abrir la boca, pero Sakuno se adelantó.

—Por favor, es suficiente— demandó. La sirvienta agachó la cabeza—. Oh, no. No. No es eso lo que deseo. Solo, dejar de discutir entre ustedes. Lo que el sultán sea para otros, no tiene por qué ser para todos. Cada uno tiene un pensamiento de otra persona, que hasta que no suceda algo especial, no hará cambiar de pensamiento.

An enarcó una ceja.

—¿Algo de lo que sucedió anoche te hizo cambiar?

Sakuno enrojeció. Se lamió los labios y asintió. Su mente divagó al pasado.

 _Con su semilla resbalando entre sus piernas, sus manos apretando sus hombros y sus senos golpeando contra su torso, le miró, asustada. Él le acarició los cabellos, la miró a los ojos con una ternura que no esperaba._

— _¿Qué ve en mí que no vea en los demás? ¿Por qué casarse con una esclava, con un pueblo que destruyó?_

— _Fue mi padre quién lo hizo. No yo. Fue él quien destruyó todo lo que intento reconstruir. ¿No quieres reconstruir tu raza?_

 _Ella lo sopesó. Apretó los labios. Nunca nadie le había preguntado nada. Tampoco tenía voz ni voto. Ella era la esclava. Una esclava exótica, nada más. Y sin embargo, ese hombre esperaba una respuesta._

— _Sí, querría._

 _Él asintió lentamente, se acomodó a su lado, jugando con sus pezones entre sus dedos con suavidad. Un suspiro escapó de su boca. Ese hombre tenía manos de Dios._

— _Entonces. ¿Qué mejor volver a restaurarlos con aquel que lleva la misma sangre que quien los destruyó? Mi padre se estará retorciendo en la tumba. Su crueldad no habría servido para nada._

 _Ella le miró, apretando los labios._

— _Dilo. Quiero que lo digas— la instó ante su silencio._

— _Me castigará por ello— balbuceó desviando la mirada hacia el techo. Su rostro se interpuso. Sus dedos acariciándole las mejillas._

— _Eres mi esposa— recordó, como si aquello le diera un poder supremo._

— _No soy feliz de que su padre erradicara a mi gente. No puedo serlo. No veo el castigo ni por qué lo hizo._

 _Él suspiró defraudado._

— _No has aprendido nada porque no has tenido la oportunidad. Haré que te instruyan y conozcas lo que no sabes._

— _¿Está llamándome inculta?_

— _No. Solo falta de información._

 _Una mueca de diversión se dibujó en su apuesto rostro._

— _Quiero que conozcas tus raíces. Que aprendas todo lo que no sabes. Eres mi primera esposa. La que saldrá de mi brazo._

— _La que encerrará entre paredes— corrigió. Él frunció el ceño._

— _¿Acaso quieres que otros hombres te vean y toquen? — gruñó poniéndose boca arriba._

 _Por un instante, ella sonrió._

— _¿Celoso?_

— _No le preguntes algo así a un sultán — bufó desviándole la mirada._

 _Sakuno se lamió los labios, girando sobre sí misma, apoyándose los codos para mirarle._

— _¿Vas a tener más esposas?_

 _Entonces él sí la miró._

— _Sabes que sí._

— _Pero yo seré la que salga de tu brazo — repitió._

 _Él afirmó con un gesto sutil de su cabeza. Ella suspiró, se inclinó y besó sus labios._

— _Entonces, aprenderé. Todo lo que sea necesario. Me salvaste la vida._

— _¿Y eso es importante?_

 _Esbozó una sonrisa sobre su boca, saltando sobre sus caderas, apartándose las telas que restaban en su cuerpo para él._

— _Parece que no seré la única que tendrá que aprender de su propia raza — murmuró, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar un ataque de vergüenza —. Mi raza, una vez que es salvada por alguien, muere por su salvador de ser necesario. ¿Quiere que muera, señor?_

 _Le brillaron los ojos, dorados, gatunos. La sujetó de las caderas y empujó sus caderas sobre su propio sexo._

— _Solo tengo una forma en la que quiero que mueras._

—Y moriste — celebró An en risas y palmadas. Sakuno se ruborizó—, pero de orgasmos, amiga mía.

—Calla, calla— suplicó.

Ambas rieron, cómplices del gran cambio en sus vidas.

—

.

Muchos fueron los días y las noches que necesitó para aprender. Por el día era la primera esposa, la que podía sentarse lánguida en un sillón y leer a sus anchas. La que tenía que sonreír cuando venían invitados y la que tenía que fingir que le gustaba que otras mujeres tocaran a su hombre.

Un hombre que era pura entrega por las noches. Que la colmaba con mujer y esposa.

—¿Tienes más dudas? — cuestionó una noche él acomodándose en la cama mientras ella cerraba algunos papiros.

—Es algo confuso. Todas estas escrituras hablan de mi pueblo siendo el cruel. Nunca hablan del daño que causaron estas guerras. ¿Por qué?

—Ninguna nación se va a hacer daño a sí misma, Sakuno— explicó él quitándole algunos pergaminos—. Pero la verdad está entre líneas. Quizás hasta va siendo hora de que tú escribas la diferencia.

Le entregó un pincel y un papiro nuevo, besándole el cuello.

—Escribe tu propia historia. El pueblo que tú amas y recuerdas.

—Eso sería descarado de mí parte. Solo recuerdo pequeños trazos. Podría hasta ser imaginación de mi parte.

Él encogió los hombros. Sus labios presionando en su hombro.

—Muchos hombres escriben de imaginación más que de verdades. Ya lo has visto entre esos pergaminos. Mi padre enloqueció hacia tu pueblo. Muestra qué fue lo que lo atormentó. En tus manos está.

Cohibida, dejó caer el pincel entre sus piernas, recostándose contra él, mirándose las manos.

—Nunca pensé que podría llegar a tener esa oportunidad. O estar aquí. ¿Por qué una esposa en vez de una esclava?

Ryoma tardó en responder. Se entretuvo en besar sus lunares, en morder su oreja. Cuando su voz le cosquilleó en el brazo, Sakuno ya había abierto sus piernas para él.

—Porque soy el sultán y lo escogí.

—An es…

—An es la esclava que Momoshiro eligió.

—Pero tú elegirás más mujeres. ¿Acaso soy un capricho? — murmuró entre dientes, reteniendo un suspiro. Él clavó la mirada ella. Ella la desvió.

—¿Acaso no tengo derecho?

Sakuno se removió, sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que tienes derecho. Eres el sultán— recordó, acariciándole la barbilla—. ¿Cuánto tardarás?

—Cuando deje de estar eclipsado por ti.

—Eres un caprichoso…

—Soy el sultán.

Y la tumbó sobre los almohadones y enterró su rostro entre sus piernas. Ella chilló de placer. Deseó ser dulce y adictiva. Para que el sultán, su sultán, jamás se cansara de ella.

 **FIN**

 **3 DE abril del 2016**


End file.
